Just a Game
by DenniBenni
Summary: Set six months before my story, "You'll Always Come Back". The events that took place when Jason and Tim met. You can probably read without reading my other story first. I don't think you'll be to confused. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so a close friend read, "You'll Always Come Back" requested that I write a oneshot about how Jason and Tim met since I mention on many occasions that Jason had beat Tim up six months before the story. So here it is, those six months before!

* * *

Tim couldn't believe how late he was. It was unbelievable and completely idiotic of him to take so long taking that Algebra test. He was normally so good at math, but recently things at the cave had been tense and he had been working strange hours. He hadn't had time to study before the exam today, and it was completely his fault that he took so long.

Plus, when he tried to explain to the teacher he had things to do, and that he needed to finish tomorrow, she threatened to put an F on the test if he didn't sit back down and finish. So he did. But, today he had training with Dick and the team. He had actually just met the team about two months ago and they liked him plenty enough. Just the constant talking behind his back about the differences and the similarities between himself and the previous Robin.

Jason Todd.

Given, Tim had never met the guy, but it did sting a little when they spoke about the former Robin's mistakes, which had caused Tim a lot of grief. Though, he couldn't blame the teen, because it's not like he planned to get murdered. It was just…a rash decision that ended it all.

And yet, the whispers would grow silent when Dick was around, because no one dared talk about Jason in front of him. It was a huge no, no. Especially since Tim had been told of the events that had happened while he was traveling. He had been sent around the world to train, much like Batman had done before he became the Dark Knight. And while he was gone…_a lot _had happened.

Jason Todd and come back to life…and not only that, he had gone on a killing spree. Turning everything he had been taught, against his former mentor and older adoptive brother. When Tim had heard about it, he had been shocked. He remembered he had to stay with one of his masters an extra month to make sure the Red Hood had cleared Gotham. Tim knew it was because Bruce didn't want his former protégé to meet his current protégé.

Tim threw the school door open while trying to shove his text book into his backpack. Once it slipped inside, he threw it over his shoulder and started a quick pace towards the phone booth that wasn't too far from his school. Hopefully he wasn't to late.

Tim pulled his sunglasses from his jacket pocket as he continued towards the alleyway that would hide the phone booth to the cave. He would definitely be in trouble. Especially since his communicator had been vibrating for hours during his test. Finally, he just had to turn it off so that his teacher wouldn't hear it and think it was his phone. He didn't need to get into trouble for "cheating".

The teen rounded the corner into the alleyway, slowing his pace a bit when the booth came into sight. A sense of relief washed over him when he saw it, but also a sense of anxiety. _"I've only been with the team two months and I'm already late for training. Great, Tim. Just great." _

He was only about three feet away from the phone booth when he stopped. He felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. The kind that you get when someone is watching you. His eyes narrowed as he turned around, looking behind himself curiously. He didn't call out. That would be stupid and it reminds him way to much of horror movies.

He gripped the strap of his backpack tightly, taking a step forward. There were two dumpsters and pieces of paper on the ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head, turning back around towards the phone booth.

When he did, he gasped in surprise to find a dark figure in front of him.

He only had time to make out a red helmet before something hard slammed into his temple…

* * *

Tim groaned slightly when he began to regain consciousness. It was a slow process, even though he's been knocked out many times. It never really gets any easier to recover from. His eyes were unfocused as he tried to blink away the blurriness. His head moved side to side, his neck feeling like a noodle, unable to hold up his head. He shook his head, trying to move his hands towards the throbbing in his skull. But, he found his arms unable to be moved. Even through his daze, he was able to make out the feeling of ropes.

Tim managed to lift his head just enough to see the shoes and legs of someone standing in front of him. Combat boots and cargo pants is what his mind processed. Slowly his eyes moved upward, settling on his captors face. Or… red helmet.

"Wha…" Tim managed to mumble, blinking again. He shook his head side to side and finally his vision cleared enough to process he was bound to a chair and in front of him was the person he had seen in the alleyway.

"Wakey-wakey, Replacement," The person snapped.

Tim stared at the figure closely, running every criminal through his head. The only one that came to mind was the Joker's first alias, the Red Hood. Even in this situation, Tim couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips. He croaked, "Who are you? A Joker wannabe?"

That got him a punch to the nose. Tim lowered his head, waiting for the wave of pain to pass. He felt the blood start to flow and he already knew it was broken from the cracking sound it had made when the person had hit him. Tim nodded slightly when he lifted his face, "Ok…I guess not." His voice sounded stuffed since he could no longer breath through his nose well.

The Red Hood moved over to a small table that was next to them, picking up a metal object. Tim's eyes widened when he realized it was a crowbar…

"You know?" Tim whispered in shock since he knew he didn't have on his sunglasses anymore. His head snapped up towards the helmet covered face.

The figure's gruff voice replied, "Yep Replacement, I know exactly who you are."

"_Replacement?" _Tim thought. Then…his eyes widened in realization.

"Jason?" He asked.

Jason Todd's head nodded up and down, "Yep Baby-Bird. Jason."

Tim bit his lip when a sense of utter terror came over him. A lot of things didn't scare him. Villains, gang lords, goons. They were nothing compared to this. This was _Jason Todd_. This was his brother. At least, legally wise. This was the "Good Soldier" that had turned rogue.

And now, Tim knew he was about to be his next victim.

"So you're going to kill me?" Tim asked through clenched teeth.

Jason shrugged, "Depends. We're just going to play a game. I'm going to see if you're as good as everyone says you are. We're going to see if you can survive a few hours of being beat mercilessly. I survived until that bomb went off. Let's see if you can."

And in an instant Tim found himself on the floor, the cold metal having slammed into his right cheek. The teen gasped slightly, not being able to move since he was still tied to the toppled over chair. His eyes snapped open when he felt the crowbar slam into his ribcage, the ribs cracking on contact. The pain shot through him like dozens of bumblebees.

It was repetitive until Tim began to feel his body begin to go into shock from all of the blows. Each hit caused another bone to crack. Finally the chair was broken off of him so that his laid on his back and took the beating. Not once did he begin to cry. He didn't beg. And that was what pissed Jason off. The kid was taking it like a Robin was supposed to. Like _he _himself had all of those years ago. He was trying to prove he was better than Tim…but Tim wasn't giving into the hits.

When Jason threw the crowbar across the room in a fit of rage, Tim knew had won the game.

Tim coughed, a splatter of blood appearing on the floor as he tasted the copper like liquid in his mouth. He looked at Jason, his face relatively untouched since Jason didn't want to risk knocking him out completely during the "game". Only his cheek was swollen from the first blow along with his broken nose.

Jason stared at the fourteen year old and in truth…he felt a sense of…guilt. He had done what the Joker had done to another kid and that was…almost evil. Slowly, he kneeled next to Tim who simply stared at him with glazed over eyes. Jason shook his head and reached into Tim's utility belt, pulling out his communicator. He pressed the button and spoke, "You may want to come get the kid. He's not looking so good. Warehouse 15, dock 20, Gotham Bay."

He quickly turned it down so that he wouldn't have to listen to Dick's reply. And almost gently Jason spoke, "Just stay out of my way, kid. I don't ever want to see your face again. I'd really hate for this to end worse next time."

Then the older stood looking down at the teenager who stared up at him, a dazed look in his eyes. The last words Jason mumbled were, "Get out while you can, kid. It's not worth it. The lives. They're really not worth it."

And with those final words, he disappeared from the warehouse, leaving a bloody Tim on the floor.

* * *

Dick sat on the edge of Tim's bed, listening to the machines as they beeped. He held his little brother's hand gently, but firmly as the boy slept, his face relaxed and normal, besides the large bruise on his right cheek and his swollen nose. Dick couldn't imagine it. The beating that Tim had taken from Jason. Dick knew it had to be Jason. He could recognize his brother's voice anywhere. And the terror that had filled Dick when he heard it coming from Tim's communicator…well it was indescribable.

Dick studied his brother. Seven broken ribs and a broken collar bone. To many fractures to count. And a broken nose. Also add the concussion and internal bleeding to the list. Luckily the bleeding was easy to stop. Nothing to important had been damaged.

Bruce crossed Dick's mind a moment. His mentor was out, probably releasing his anger on low level criminals. The anger in Bruce's face was one he hadn't seen since the Joker murdered Jason. One that was frightening, even for Dick. So, once Tim was pronounced stable, Bruce had stormed out. Angry at the world.

Dick lightly ran his thumb over Tim bruised knuckles. His hands were pale along with his face. Dick whispered, "This didn't need to happen to you. It wasn't your fault that Jason died. He shouldn't have taken that out on a kid."

Dick's eyes widened when a groan suddenly escaped Tim's lips. Dick quickly moved his hand to his brother's head, running his fingers lightly through Tim's messy hair. Dick shushed, "Shh Timmy, it's ok. You're safe now."

The older was quite surprised to see Tim's eyes flutter open. Dick gave a sad smile and asked, "How are you feeling, Timmy?"

Tim didn't say anything, just stared at his brother. Dick felt a sense of worry grow inside of him and he whispered, "Timmy...I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok? What happened?"

Tim was silent again before he finally sighed, looking to his right. The rain outside pelted the window from the night sky. The teen shrugged with his good shoulder and mumbled, "I think it was... just a game."

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I know it was meant to be a oneshot, but someone suggested adding another chapter and I thought, "Hey, why not, right?" So here's just a little extra. Enjoy!

* * *

Tim sat in the silence of his room, the ticking from the wall clock being the only sound made. The bed was soft as he ran his hand against the comforter. The movement didn't hurt as much as it had been the past few weeks. He was still sore. His nose was still a faded purple color. But he was healing, along with the arm being in a sling because of the broken collar bone. He felt better though, even if his head didn't.

Not his head physically, but more mentally. He woke up from nightmares more often now. He was never in them though. He was always watching as a boy he had never met was beat with a crowbar.

Tim gripped the bed comforter suddenly when he heard shouting downstairs. Closing his eyes, he attempted to block out his adoptive brother and father's arguing. They had been arguing a lot lately…just in the past four weeks.

It was almost like every little thing was setting them off. Especially since they had been searching for Jason…well mostly Dick. Bruce's words were _"We won't find him. He's been trained."_

Tim knew what it meant. It meant he didn't want to lock up one of his "sons". Even if it meant protecting his youngest.

But Dick had a different opinion on the matter. He wanted to beat Jason black and blue for what he had done. He wanted to find him and rip him apart. That's what they were constantly arguing about now. How to handle Jason and the best ways to keep the middle son away from the youngest son.

Tim pushed himself off of the bed silently and adjusted the strap of his sling. He walked to the door, having no trouble walking now. He pressed his ear against it hearing Dick's voice shout_, "You're not doing anything to help find him! You're just going to let him get away with hurting Tim!"_

Bruce's low voice replied_, "Dick, stop. You're driving yourself crazy looking for someone who has been trained to be invisible."_

"_You just don't want to lock him away," _Dick snapped. _"You still think he has good in him…well I don't. He's gone Bruce and right now, Tim is my priority."_

Tim slowly grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, the door making a squeaking sound. He walked out into the hall, hearing Dick continuing his tirade. When Tim made his way down the stairs, he turned in the opposite direction of the yelling and walked right out of the front door, being careful to shut it quietly behind himself.

With that he walked. Walked all the way from the manor to the bus stop that was about two miles away. Tim didn't know how much time had passed since he walked from the front gates of the manor. He didn't even know why he didn't take his motorbike. He probably should have, he wouldn't have been as tired. His body was still weak and he had seconds where he would become light headed. Yet he continued and made it to the bus stop.

He knew exactly how long the bus ride was and by the time it stopped where his desired location was, the sky had darkened and thunder clouds had rolled above his head when he exited the bus. He walked down the sidewalk…stopping in front of a large gate. Larger than the one at the manor.

Gotham Cemetery.

Tim sighed deeply with a sense of anxiety when he entered the graveyard. The sound of thunder rolled through the air, but he ignored it, stopping in front of the gravestone he had visited so many times before.

The rock read _Jason Peter Todd. A Good Soldier._

Tim's face scrunched as he sat down in the grass over where a body should be. The rain frogs croaked in the background as Tim whispered, "It's hard to believe all this time I've been talking to an empty grave."

And it was. All of the stories he would come and told Jason. All of the adventures and the things he was missing. Everything. He didn't want Jason to be left out of them. Left out of what their family was doing. What their friends were doing. How Rocket had gotten engaged. How Artemis had died. He had told Jason all of it. And realizing it was an empty grave…well it really didn't change it. He still felt as if he had been talking to his brother all of this time.

"I'm sorry," Tim said so quietly that he could barely hear it escape his lips. "I'm so sorry you hate me. I didn't want you to. I…I really wish you would have thought that I did Robin justice. That I was representing everything you and Dick fought for in the right way."

Tim blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming in his eyes. He whispered, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Tim bit down hard on his lip, trying to fight it back. The emotions of the past few weeks. The disappointed feeling he had in himself. He sucked in a deep breath, his good hand tugging on the grass beneath him. He mumbled, "Dick and Bruce are fighting a lot now. At least three times a day. Sometimes more. Did they fight that much when you were Robin?"

He didn't expect a reply. But he likes to pretend he gets one. He likes to think Jason is listening. Of course now he knows he's not, but he can still pretend. He can still pretend he's there.

Maybe more for himself than Jason. Because Jason was who he talked to. He never answers of comforts like Dick does, but that was good. He actually felt like Jason was listening to some degree.

"It's my fault they're fighting," Tim continued sullenly.

His eyes watered and he didn't know why. Once Barbara had told him when you bottle everything up, it'll come out at the strangest of times. Maybe this was one of those times because the two tears that leaked from his eyes were suddenly and stained his cheeks.

After that the rain started. Tim didn't stop talking or crying. He continued to apologize to Jason.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jason," Tim nearly sobbed. "It wasn't fair to you, to Bruce, or to Dick. It never should have happened."

Tim felt his chest heave with exhaustion, his still weak body weakened even more from crying. The rain made him shiver, but he lay in the soaked grass none the less in front of the grave. He mumbled, his eyes closing, "I'm sorry…I just…I can't say anything more than I'm sorry."

With that he fell asleep, listening to the rain and the frogs.

* * *

It took Bruce two hours to locate Tim. He and Dick had both been searching, Dick taking one side of Gotham while Bruce took the other. The rain pelted his suit as he made his way into his least favorite part of Gotham City. Gotham's Cemetery.

Batman's boots sloshed though the mud puddles, stopping suddenly when he finally laid his eyes upon Tim's soaked, sleeping form. In front of his middle child's empty grave no less.

Bruce sighed deeply, walking quickly towards the slumbering teenager. He kneeled down next to him, shaking him gently. The boy was shivering, freezing from the cold and rain. Bruce ordered quietly, "Tim, wake up."

"Hmm," Tim mumbled still mostly asleep. "I'm sorry."

Batman's eyebrows furrowed under the cowl, "Why?"

Tim replied in the same exhausted tone, "I'm…I'm a disappointment. I disappointed him."

The man's eyes widened in realization. He knew now what Tim was talking about. Slowly he moved his cape to cover his youngest and quietly he whispered, "You have no reason to be sorry, Tim. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't disappoint anyone."

"But, Jason," Tim croaked. "Jason hates me for…"

Tim trailed off, his tired mind not able to process what he was going to say. Bruce wrapped his cape tighter around the boy, adjusting him so that he could lift him. The Dark Knight replied in an unusually gentle voice, "I'm proud of you, Tim. I'm proud of everything you've done. You could never be a disappointment. Ever."

With that the man stood, carrying the exhausted boy with him. A clap of thunder sounded in the background as Batman turned, walking towards the Batmobile. Never once did he notice the figure with the red helmet that had been watching the scene silently from a distance.

* * *

Sooo, I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
